Thought That'd Shut You Up
by madbutterfly
Summary: The first thing Edward Elric did was track down Roy Mustang, storm into his office, and kiss him square on the lips. Roy/Ed.


**I started writing this ages ago, then recently found it again and finished it off today. I am well aware that it probably isn't much good, but in all honesty I don't care much. Read it anyway, tell me what you think? -.-**

**In reading this, you should pretend that the movie never happened. And if you haven't seen the end of the anime it might have a few vague spoilers in it.**

* * *

The first thing Edward Elric did when he got back through the Gate was track down Roy Mustang, storm into the General's office, and kiss him square on the lips. Before he lost his nerve. And then he immediately regretted it, sure he was going to get set on fire by an angered Flame Alchemist.

After Roy had gotten over the shock of someone he hadn't seen in three years barge into his office and kiss him out of the blue, he'd had a long talk with Ed - mainly over why he'd done _that_ of all things, but also how he'd managed to get back. After two hours of what was basically arguing and two men being very stubborn about everything, Ed finally gave up.

"I'm sorry about that," he coughed awkwardly, referring to the kiss. "I wanted to get it out the way and done with or it'd never happen. I just wouldn't have done it otherwise, and I... wanted to. Obviously. Ah-heh. I'm sorry."

Roy observed him coolly for a few moments and Ed started to back away a bit, wondering if he was about to get toasted or not, like he'd expected to be earlier.

The last thing he expected to happen was for Roy to sit up straighter and mutter, "...Don't be."

"What?" Ed said stupidly.

"Don't be. Don't be sorry."

"What?" Ed repeated, vaguely aware that the General had stood up and was now approaching him in a rather predatory way.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Fullmetal," Roy murmured, a vague hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Uh... m-my name's _Ed_... I... I'm not a State Alchemist anymore... so you... can't really call me... Fullmetal. Um," Ed said weakly.

"Hmm. Good."

"Buh?" Ed said, and instantly hated himself for it, as it made him sound like a complete idiot.

The dark-haired man stopped directly in front of him.

"I really don't want to have to say everything twice, Full... Edward."

"Heh?" Edward said nervously. "Um... I don't really know what you're talking about..."

"Okay, Ed. I'm going to say this once. I'm saying don't be sorry for the kiss, because _I_. _Enjoyed_._ It_. And I'm glad you did it."

"You are?"

Roy rolled his good eye. "For the last time, _yes_. Look, Ed. I've... well, you're an intriguing person. How to put it... you're magnetic. Of course before you were so young, I couldn't exactly make a move or anything... now... you're how old?"

"Um," Ed thought for a moment, as his mind had suddenly gone blank, just from Roy's voice. "Nineteen."

"Now you're nineteen," Roy nodded. "Meaning you're not too young. And what makes things a whole lot simpler is that _you_ went and made the first move, meaning I don't need to risk get attacked by an irate small creature." Ed frowned and hit Roy on the arm as hard as he dared in the situation, not wanting to ruin things. It wasn't the explosive response Mustang was expecting, but he took that as a sign that Edward had matured somewhat.

"Bastard, you can't go two minutes without making a short joke, can you?"

"Apparently not. But really, my point is... you've blossomed, Edward."

Edward hit him again, keeping his expression carefully blank.

"Ow! What on earth did you do that for?" Roy ground out. "That was a compliment, dammit!"

"_Blossomed_ makes me sound like a girl, bastard."

"It was a compliment nonetheless!" Roy grumbled, rubbing his arm where Ed had thumped him.

Edward opened his mouth to argue again, but Roy quickly closed the gap between them and cut off anything he might say next. It was just a brief, chaste kiss and didn't last long, but by the time Roy had pulled away, the blond had gone bright pink and just stood there, eyes wide.

Roy smirked. "Thought that might shut you up," he said as Ed grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him again.

* * *

**I dunno. Just review the damn thing. :3**


End file.
